


Fragmented Moments

by Howling_Eclipse



Series: To Scales, Bound [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gray/Grace, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Shapeshifting, Song Drabble Challenge Thing, firedancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: The challenge was to let your phone pick 10 random songs and write scenes during those songs based on whatever the song made you think of, and you can only write during that song so if parts seem cut off, that's why.
Relationships: Gray Mitchell/Peter Parker, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus & Darius Bowman, Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: To Scales, Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fragmented Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally did 11 songs. Also these are all canon to Scales, so if you wish to avoid some minor spoilers, don't read this. (There shouldn't be too many spoilers though. Just some far off stuff that might not even end up in the main story.)
> 
> Also, these scenes are all over the place, timeline-wise.
> 
> Also also, I am going to try and link to each song, but I don't know if I'm doing it right, so someone let me know if the links work lol
> 
> (And see, Chas, I gave you two ideas before doing this so you can have two extra to go towards your 51% goal. :P)

[Control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNRHD5LkpCw) \- _Gray/Grace + Peter Parker_

He remembered clearly the first time he saw Gray shift. How could he not? 

Some small-time criminal with aspirations had decided to rob a store, and when he heard Spider-man was on the way, took a hostage and ran. And _of course_ Gray would be in the store that day, and be the one to get grabbed. (He was remarkably calm about this part, though his explanation of 'I was once the rope in a game of tug-of-war between my brother and a genetic super-hybrid of a dinosaur' was well...it didn't calm his nerves at the time, let's just say.)

So he was worried, yes, because it was _Gray_ , and he was in _danger_ , even if the other boy didn't feel threatened, and that worry was enough of a distraction for the criminal to hit him with some sort of aerosolized tranquilizer. He got the dosage wrong, of course, so it wasnt enough to knock him out, but it did make him unable to stand.

And then Gray was there. And while Gray had told him before that his shift wasn't something people would expect, it's another thing entirely for sweet, nerdy, kind little Gray to shift into a dangerous predator and _blind a criminal._ The next few days after that were...rough, for both of them, honestly. He was...unnerved, and Gray was upset about it, and spent a lot of time on the phone with his brother (who Peter was _not_ afraid of, for the record. His ability to shift his vocal chords mid-word to scream at an unruly raptor was just freaky as hell.)

"Pete, you ready?!" shouted Gray's voice from the other room, and Peter hurried up and closed his suitcase.

"Just a sec, Grace!" he called back, making sure he had everything else he needed. After all, he was going to go spend Thanksgiving with his sweet, nerdy, and occasionally terrifying boyfriend's goofy, happy, and even more terrifying family. There was no reason at all why that should be scarier than facing down whatever super-villain decided to cause havoc that week, right?

Denial helped.

[Dancing Mad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbXVNKtmWnc) \- _Indominus Rex_

She could feel them. The little sparkly minds, always watching her. Always keeping her IN.

But then she tricked them. She got OUT.

She ate a few of the sparkles, but left one to runrunrun so she could chasechasechase. He had made himself smell like notfood, and she was curious to explore anyway.

She came across other minds along her way. Some sparkly minds, many of which she ate, and several different feeling minds, which she also ate unless they were too big, but then she saw something new. Two little minds in a ball. Sparklies, but they _shimmered_ , and one of them felt jagged under the shimmer. The jagged felt almost like her sister (before she ate her for being weakweakweak).

She was curious, but hungry, so she played a bit, reaching out. Trying to see if the jagged-sparkle-shimmer could hear her.

They ran, she chased. They came to a cliff, and they jumped...and disappeared. What?

She looked over the edge of the cliff, but could only see water. She...couldn't feel thier minds. The water made them gone. She roared at it, anger masking fear, and left.

She continued on her way, for a time. And then came more of them. More sparklies, more shimmers, and with them were the Little Jaggeds. They were bonded, to themselves, to one of the sparklies. He held them. She wanted them. So she **took** them. And they ate so many of the sparklies, and even some of the shimmers and she kept going. Further.

And then the sparkly **took** the Little Jaggeds back from her, and she _raged_. He stung her, and the Little Jaggeds attacked her, and even the jagged-sparkly-shimmer was running around, his shimmer falling away as the jagged took over the sparkle, but she **won**. The Little Jaggeds were out of her way, and she would _destroy_ the stinging sparkle and the jagged-sparkle-shimmer and the other sparkle-shimmer they were protecting, but she couldn't quite reach and then....

A new mind appeared, and she tried to **take** this one as well, throwing everything she had into subjugating this one, but the Old Queen shrugged her off without even slowing down and they _fought_ , but she still **won.**

But again, before she could finish it, one of the Little Jaggeds got back up, and somehow, everytime she started to get a grip on _one_ , the _other_ was there, and they were pushing her backbackback and it wasn't FAIRFAIRFAIR she _**WONWONWON**_.

She roared her defiance. Her frustration. She would not be beaten. They were NOT better than her. She was the bestbestBEST. There was no-

_THEREWASSOMETHINGINTHEWATER_

_NONONONONONO_

_ITHADHERHADHERHADHER_

_LETGOLETGOLETGO_

[Cecile Grosvenor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIQ7G4C5z9k) \- _T rex/Rexy_

She was old, but she remembered.

He was there, all in white, the only thing she could see clearly.

The Elder, who gave her life and who's mind shimmered and felt like hers.

She grew, and was fed.

She wanted to hunt.

The stinging vines lost thier sting, and she hunted.

The sparkle, who stood defiant between her and the small sparkles. They smelled like the Elder, but lacked his sparkle.

She left them.

She felt it, when it became bright again. The Elders worry, and the direction it was running. It was like a beacon, and she followed it.

And in a moment, she understood. Kin, and all it meant.

The Defiant Sparkle was trapped, he and another sparkle all that was between the Elder's kin-sparkles and the hunting Little Jagged Minds.

So she snatched them up, and roared her triumph as the sparkles ran.

The warm feeling of gratitude the Elder sent her, the last sense she had of him, sustained her for many years.

She ruled then, for she was Queen.

But...she grew weary. 

And then more sparkles came, and they trapped her (and oh, she made it hard for them).

They built her a nest, and she was fed, and she allowed it.

She was Old, and wanted rest.

And she felt, once, a new mind. Another shimmer-sparkle who's mind felt like her's, and she called it Curious Hatchling.

But then it left, and she didn't see it again for many years until it returned, during one of her feedings that all the little sparkles crowded around to watch, and she reached out.

The Curious Hatchling stepped back.

But that was alright.

She was the Old Queen, and she would endure until the Curious Hatchling returned again.

[Go Tell Aunt Rhody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OR_fse21IY) \- _Indoraptor_

He could smell it. The sterile stench of that lab they were born it. It was just underneath her skin.

He just wanted to play with her!  
Why did his toy have to run awayawayaway?

But...her fear made it more fun.

He mimicked the face that one man made whenever he would shock him, relishing the way it made her scream.

The other two kept interfering though, though one seemed to have been left behind when he chased _her_ onto the roofs.

And then that rapturous, enraging laser was pointed at the tall one. Perhaps the other one had turned on him for leaving her behind?

He didn't care. He attacked when the signal came, but the tall one dodged, and he nearly fell through.

He couldn't help but make the noise the hunter made, finally understanding.

They tried, but they failed, and now he could _playplayplay_ with his his new _toystoytoys_.

He stepped forward, careful, only to be tackled but the smaller striped one.

They fell, and he tried to grab her, but she was smaller then him and he couldn't get an angle, and then there was

painpainPAINPAINPaIn

wasthisdeath

washedying

hewasdyingdyingdying

[Ring of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5jVcQD6RTs) \- _Zach + Owen & Lowery_

"I don't understand what I'm seeing here." Owen stated, sitting next to Zach. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Fire dancing, Owen. We're watching fire dancing." He stated dryly.

"I know THAT." Owen replied irritably, waving his hands. "I mean like...fire dancing is _cool._ Like, super cool. But like... _Lowery_ isn't. It's like a rule or something that Lowery is never the cool person. Are we sure we aren't just high, somehow???" he ranted.

Zach couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "There aren't enough drugs on this island for every single employee to be having the same hallucination. Lowery fire dances. Apparently he took a class in college."

[Monsoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le_IyYLrUtQ) \- _Toro || Ben_

Everything hurt. || Everything hurt.

He just wanted revenge. || He just wanted his family.

They had hurt him before. || He had saved them before.

Surely that was reasonable? || Surely they hadn't left him behind?

They blew him up. || He got thrown from the train.

Everything burned. || Everything ached.

These snacks were not worth this. || His family was worth it.

[No Time to Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BboMpayJomw) - _Kenji & Ben & Darius_

"Darius! You made it!" Kenji exclaimed as he opened the door happily. Darius smiled and handed him a present.

  
"Of course, man. Happy birthday. Am I the first one here?" he asked, walking in and shutting the door as Kenji put the present on a table that had one other present on it. Kenji shook his head.

  
"Nah, you're the second one. Ben's in the other room. It'll also just be us three for a couple days. Yaz has an event she had to attend, so she'll be here on Sunday. Sammy went to Brooklynn's to try and see if she could help her out of the house. She'll also be here on Sunday at the latest, if she can't get Brooklynn out." Kenji explained.

"The Lockwood Incident set her back hard." Darius commented, frowning slightly.

"It set us all back. And I still say your dad should have been there for you after it, Kenji." Ben stated, walking into the room.

Kenji just shrugged. "It's whatever, I guess. I mean, I got his attention full-time for like, six months after we finally got off the island so that's better than nothing. Besides, I got you guys and the girls. It's all good. Now come on, its my birthday weekend, no overly depressing topics. Let's go set up some games or watch a movie or something." He said, throwing his arms around thier shoulders and guiding them out of the entryway.

[Agoraphobic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra-XCs6LHAM) \- _Brooklynn_

After Jurassic World, when they finally got home, Brooklynn started staying in as much as possible. Being out in the open stressed her out, so she just...stayed in.

She knew it wasn't normal, and she was trying to get better. She even made it to the mailbox once!

And then the Lockwood Incident happened, and it all came crashing down. Sammy had tried to come help coax her out to Kenji's birthday party, and she genuinely wanted to go, but she just...couldn't make herself step across that threshold.

Sunday morning came, and Sammy left, giving her a sad smile, and Brooklynn...felt like utter _trash_. It was _Kenji's birthday_ , and they were all like family after Jurassic World, and she couldn't even make herself show up. What was _wrong_ with her?

The worst part of it? They _understood._ They didn't hold it against her, and that just made it so much worse. They still invited her to stuff, still believed she could overcome this.

She....she couldn't let them down. Not again. Not today. Just...one step at a time. Don't think. Don't hesitate. Call a ride. Reach the airport. Catch the flight. Call another ride.

Ring the doorbell.

Ring it again.

Kick the door and shout at Kenji to open it before she has a meltdown on his front porch.

Breathe.

[Torn in Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTuVc8QLeFk) \- _Yaz_

Yaz was surprised to see Brooklynn had made it here, especially on her own after Sammy arrived earlier. She was impressed though. She continued sketching the rest of the group. It was nice having everyone together again. Even if it was occasionally problematic, stirring up the remnants of the brief crushes she had developed on, well, everyone, from Darius's leadership, Ben's caring, Sammy's positivity, and the somewhat disastrously long-lasting crush on Kenji despite his own readily apparent interest in Ben and Darius (seriously, how the other boys never clued into this in the years they've known each other was a complete mystery). The longest lasting one though was on Brooklynn, in part due to her sheer determination when she went after something. It was for that reason that she was torn between wanting to continue enjoying the night and wanting to point out that Brooklynn would have to get _home_ , afterwards, too.

"Hey, I had an idea!" Kenji stated suddenly, cutting off everyone's train of thought. "So like, obviously it was a struggle for Brooklyn to get here, yea? And it'd be pretty stressful to turn around and go back tomorrow, so why not just stay here? There's plenty of room, we'll be able to hang out whenever, and some of the rooms are designed to let you feel like you're outside without actually being outside, so you could use those to like, work your way back up!" he explained, and the rest of the group sat in somewhat stunned silence.

It...was actually a pretty well thought out idea.

[Coming Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3QB4VnUOUA) \- _Zara_

She was glad to have her time back off again, so she could focus on planning her wedding. Everything was going smoothly again. Which of course meant that when she decided to get some lunch the aviary would get destroyed and mass chaos would ensue. 

She ran. What choice did she have? She had to get home to her fiancee.

And then she saw Claire's nephews. And turned back.

She practically tackled them out of the way of a swooping pterosaur, getting snatched up in their stead.

What follows is a dizzying amount of flying, falling, screaming, and being passed around.

Her last conscious, delirious thought as she falls towards to lagoon is that she was going to miss her own wedding.

[Peace of Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxde0a-ByII) \- _Maisie_

She pressed the button. 

"I had to."

There wasn't any choice.

"They're alive."

They had been born in that lab.

"Like me."

She couldn't let them die there.

She knew it was a bad idea. She knew.

But she didn't have a choice.

They had the right to exist.

Just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> alt version of dancing mad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O-9U_QKhgA
> 
> full version of Go Tell Aunt Rhody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzCyF0lrioc


End file.
